The present invention relates to a delivery device, especially for colors and paints. From Italian patent 1 101 064 and 0 215 555, of the same applicant, delivery devices for the same application are known.
These delivery devices comprise a plurality of nozzles, which are usually radially arranged, the nozzles being each connected to their own color tank. The color delivered from the nozzles falls into an underlying container, which is typically a can. When a color flow is interrupted, in the nozzle or delivery duct there will almost always remain a certain amount of said color.
The liquid phase of the color is prone to evaporate as it is in contact with the atmosphere, thereby causing the color to dry up and the delivery duct to clog. The currently known delivery devices, especially for colors and paints, require consequently frequent troublesome maintenance operations.